


Dor

by sneaky_hawk



Series: Căldură ~MorriDy~ [2]
Category: soulshifter
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: Morrison no puede dormir porque extraña a su manada; Dylan sólo fue por un vaso de agua.





	Dor

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —preguntó Dylan cuando se acercó a Morrison, quien estaba sentado en el piso de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, frente al ventanal con las cortinas corridas, viendo el cielo. El mayor lo miró de reojo y le sonrió. Luego, volvió su mirada afuera y suspiró.

—Me entró un poco la nostalgia, es todo —Dylan frunció el cejo un instante, curioso. Se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y se enfocó en la ventana. No se alcanzaba a ver gran cosa. Al estar en medio de la ciudad, pocas eran las estrellas que brillaban lo suficiente como para ser vistas desde ahí.

—“Nostalgia”… —repitió Dylan, pues esa fue la palabra que se quedó en su cabeza. Y profundizó—: ¿Tú sientes eso?

Fue el turno de Morrison de extrañarse brevemente. Dejó escapar un bufido y volteó a ver a Dylan.

—¿Cómo que “si yo siento eso”?

Dylan se encogió en sí mismo y dijo con un puchero en los labios:

—Oh, pues es que…siempre te ves feliz.

Morrison se rio.

—¿Y por eso soy incapaz de sentir nostalgia? Yo pensaría que, por el contrario, debería ser capaz de sentirla más porque…hay cosas bellas que extraño de estar con mi manada.

Dylan se quedó callado un momento, como si esperara que Morrison continuara con su explicación. Cuando se percató de que había vuelto a perderse en el cielo nocturno, carraspeó y preguntó:

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Como poder ver un cielo lleno de estrellas, antes de ir a dormir, con la gente que más quiero —la respuesta de Morrison llegó a los oídos de Dylan mucho antes de lo que pensó que lo haría, considerando lo embelesado que parecía estar, no tanto por ese cielo carente de brillo, sino por sus propios recuerdos. Dylan asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo.

—¿Dejaste a mucha gente importante allá? —se aventuró a seguir preguntando.

Morrison inhaló sonoramente y exhaló su respuesta en forma de suspiro:

—A mi familia, todos mis hermanos —apretó sus tobillos con sus manos, pensativo—. Somos muchos. Solía jugar con ellos todo el tiempo. Ha sido extraño estar tan lejos —y volvió a sonreír—. No pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil.

—Debe ser divertido…tener tantos hermanos —la voz de Dylan se escuchó opaca al hacer esa afirmación.

—Lo es si disfrutas estar con ellos y ellos contigo. Si no, pueden ser una carga muy pesada. Hay personas que no soportan la idea de tenerlos…sobre todo porque puede significar una competencia para ellos —la gravedad de su voz llamó la atención de Dylan.

—Hm… ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Morrison dejó escapar un golpe breve de risa. De esos que no tienen nada de humor impregnado en ellos. Dylan se sintió estremecer un poco. Esperó una respuesta. Ninguna llegó. En su lugar, apareció otra pregunta:

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya debería estar dormido en su principesco cuarto, majestad.

Dylan suspiró.

—También debe ser muy divertido hacer burla de mí y de mi forma de vida, ¿no? —Morrison se rio entre dientes. Dylan lo malmiró un instante, pero luego sonrió de vuelta y respondió—: Me dio algo de sed. Bajé a la cocina. Vi un bultote frente a la ventana y me dio curiosidad.

—“Bultote” —repitió Morrison esta vez. Su voz sonaba sonriente, pero negó con la cabeza—. ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un “bultote”?

Dylan cerró los ojos, se encogió de hombros, lanzó un bostezo muy largo y se dejó caer sobre su amigo, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

—Un bultote muy cómodo, sí. Podría decir que sí.

—Si ya tienes sueño, ¿por qué no mejor te vas a tu cuarto?

Dylan giró su cabeza y frotó la punta de su nariz contra el brazo de su amigo. Luego murmuró algo ininteligible porque la manga de la pijama de Morrison ahogó su voz.

—¿Qué? —exclamó más que preguntó el mayor en una voz mucho más alta de lo que se consideraría normal en medio de la oscuridad y del silencio de la sala de estar. Sintió cómo Dylan vibraba contra él. Se estaba riendo.

—Dije…que podría hacerlo… Pero en mi cuarto no hay ningún bultote que me induzca al sueño.

Morrison frunció el ceño, extrañado con el comentario.

—Entonces no sólo soy un bultote, ¿sino que también soy aburrido? Te estoy contando parte de mi vida y esto es lo que obtengo —chasqueó la lengua una sola vez en desaprobación y continuó—: ¡Cuánta apreciación en mi dirección! No más, por favor, que me voy a malacostumbrar —Dylan se rio de nuevo.

—No me refería a eso. No lo tomes así… —pero su voz sonaba adormilada. Morrison negó con la cabeza, fingiendo indignación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Morrison volvió a perderse en las pocas estrellas del firmamento que alcanzaban a ver, en lo lejos que estaba de casa y se preguntó si sus hermanitos estarían teniendo un dulce descanso. Un rato después, se percató de que la respiración de Dylan se había vuelto más alongada y tranquila. _¿Sería posible…?_

—Hm… ¿Principillo? —dijo en un susurro, sin moverse mucho, sólo girando el cuello lo suficiente para verlo de reojo— ¿Majestad? —movió muy ligeramente su brazo derecho para ver si así despertaba—¿Moco? ¿ _Dylan_?

—¿Hm? —una respuesta somnolienta. Morrison no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

—Ya debes ir a tu cama —contestó en voz baja. Dylan contestó con un “hm” más largo y frotó su mejilla esta vez contra la pijama del muchacho mayor en clara negación. Morrison se rio internamente. “Este niño…”, pensó, y se giró con cuidado de no moverlo demasiado. Maniobrando tan bien como podía, se las arregló para tomarlo entre sus brazos, ponerse de pie y llevarlo a su habitación ridícula e innecesariamente enorme.

Mientras avanzaba, Dylan pareció percatarse de que lo estaban cargando, así que alargó sus brazos, rodeó con ellos el cuello de Morrison y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Morrison, aunque divertido, evitó reírse para no interrumpir el sueño del muchacho más joven.

Una vez en el cuarto de Dylan, Morrison se inclinó sobre la gigantesca cama e intentó depositarlo ahí con delicadeza.

No contaba con que Dylan no se soltaría de él sin importar cuántas veces tratara de hacerlo, delicadamente o no.

—¿Por qué…finges estar dormido? —jadeó Morrison, luego de varios intentos fallidos de dejarlo en la cama.

—No finjo —replicó Dylan. Su voz se oía menos clara todavía porque estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, finges. Tienes fuerza suficiente para aferrarte a mi cuello. Sólo querías que te trajera a tu habitación, enano flojo.

Dylan se quedó callado un momento. Morrison ya se había cansado de estar inclinado sobre la cama, esperando a que su amigo se decidiera a bajar, así que se puso de pie de nuevo, con el chico aún en sus brazos.

—No soy enano —replicó Dylan al fin. Sus ojos seguían cerrados—. Pero lo de la flojera no lo puedo discutir.

—Anda, bájate ya —Dylan dejó escapar un quejido de molestia en cuanto Morrison se inclinó de nuevo, por última vez, para depositar a su anfitrión en la cama. Muy a su pesar, Dylan se dejó caer sobre ella. Era muy fría en comparación con el lugar en el cual dormitaba hasta hacía un momento. Giró hasta la mitad de ésta y se metió entre las cobijas.

Morrison dejó escapar una risita por fin. Podría haberse ido ya, pero decidió sentarse al filo de la cama y preguntar:

—¿Por qué tu cama es tan exageradamente grande?

Dylan, quien había estado dándole la espalda hasta entonces, se volteó para verlo de nuevo. Entre las sábanas y colchas, le contestó:

—Porque mis papás creyeron que dándome una cama grande tendría una cosa menos de la cual quejarme en la vida.

—¿Y funcionó?

Dylan pensó un instante.

—No. Pero puedo girar como tronco, como hice antes. Eso es divertido, aunque se vuelve viejo luego de un tiempo.

Morrison asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo que extrañes de tu familia? —preguntó Morrison, tentativo. Pronto se arrepintió de hacerlo. Los ojos de Dylan parecieron entristecerse. Casi ocultó su mirada por completo bajo las colchas.

—No sé decir —replicó antes de que Morrison pudiera asegurarle que estaba bien si no se sentía con ánimos de contestar—. Diría que extraño a papá viniendo a contarme cuentos antes de dormir, o a mamá arropándome y dándome las buenas noches. Pero...Linus siempre fue el encargado de asegurarse de mi bienestar. Y ni se diga de la hora de dormir. Todo eso…sólo lo he visto en películas —luego sonrió con amargura y concluyó—: Creo que Linus es mi familia, después de todo.

—Pues es una muy buena familia —se apresuró a decir Morrison. Se acercó un poco más a la figura de Dylan en medio del espacio de su cama y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, para luego acariciar su cabello y alejarlo de sus ojos. Morrison le sonrió—. Ha criado a un buen niño.

Los ojos de Dylan se volvieron más grandes y brillaron un poco más. Su cara enrojeció un poco y se ocultó de nuevo en sus cobijas. Morrison alcanzó a escuchar un: “Gracias” debajo de ellas. Envalentonado por eso, por el influjo de la luna (que siempre saca a relucir lo que la luz del sol oculta durante el día) y por el momento que estaban compartiendo, Morrison se atrevió a comentar:

—Hey, tal vez nosotros también podamos ser tu familia. ¿Te gustaría? —y agregó, como para suavizar un poco el impacto de lo que acababa de decir—: Podrías ayudarme a lidiar con mi nostalgia. Hasta ahora, has hecho un gran trabajo.

Dylan se asomó entre las colchas y miró a Morrison con sus ojos grandes y cafés. Centellaban ante la propuesta. Como si estuviera emocionado pero no supiera qué decir por miedo a que resultara ser un impulso de medianoche sin consecuencias posteriores…o como si deseara que fuera eso, pero igual quisiera aprovechar la ocasión.

Al final, atinó a contestar:

—Yo ya pienso en ustedes como mi familia… —de alguna manera, se las arregló para mantenerle la mirada a Morrison, quien lo observaba ligeramente pasmado— No sé si es obvio. Supongo que no, por la cara que pones… —algo dentro del corazón de Morrison se inquietó y volvió su pecho cálido. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo con dulzura—No suelo decirlo mucho, pero creo que lo demuestro. Cuando los traigo aquí, o estoy con ustedes… O, no sé, puede que no lo deje demasiado claro. No soy muy bueno con estas cosas. Tal vez debería…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase. Morrison colocó de nuevo su mano sobre la cabeza de Dylan y acarició su cabello, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aún sonriéndole. Era sorprendente lo cálido que era su tacto cuando no era absurdamente efusivo. Dylan se sintió pequeño y tembló un poco bajo sus cobijas mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Morrison dejó escapar una risita discreta, luego un suspiro y comentó en una voz demasiado baja como para no ser considerada casi íntima:

—Definitivamente, eres un buen niño —y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Dylan se escondió de nuevo y murmuró: “Cállate”. Morrison se rio entre dientes, pero continuó—: Gracias por todo, moco.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas “moco” —rebatió Dylan, frunciendo el ceño dentro de su fortaleza de cobijas.

—Era para romper un poco la tensión, principillo —y luego agregó—: Ya duérmete. Al rato hay escuela —le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza y lo dejó. Dylan estuvo a punto de refunfuñar ante la ausencia de esa mano sobre su cabello, pero se contuvo. En cambio, percibió cómo el peso de su amigo se levantaba de su colchón. Eso significaba que había estado muy cerca de él. Volvió a asomar su cabeza. Morrison ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Gracias…! —exclamó Dylan. Morrison se giró, extrañado por la voz tan alta que usó— ¡Por…! Por traerme… A mi cuarto.

Morrison le sonrió e hizo un ademán con su cabeza.

—No hay de qué, renacuajo —Dylan hizo un puchero. Morrison insistió—: Ya. Descansa. Buenas noches.

Con el rubor aún presente en su cara, Dylan replicó:

—Buenas noches… —y Morrison salió de la habitación para internarse en la oscuridad del pasillo e ir adonde lo habían instalado. Al llegar ahí, se dio cuenta de que su nostalgia había mermado aunque fuera un poquito y que, en su lugar, se alojaba una calidez muy agradable en su pecho.

Esperaba que con eso se hiciera más llevadero el seguir en la capital.


End file.
